


A sweet thing to do

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: But, you didn't need to.





	A sweet thing to do

Our tale starts in Marietta Edgecombe's dorm room, her boyfriend Quirinus Quirrell is visiting her.

Marietta asked, "So, what's with the cloak and dagger act; Quirry?"

Quirinus smiled. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

Marietta gasped. "You didn't stutter!"

Quirinus chuckled. "That's what I wanted to tell you. I've been taking lessons to help my stutter."

Marietta inquired, "Did you do that for me?"

Quirinus nodded and said, "I d-didn't want you to think my stutter made me less of a man, Mary."

Marietta hugged him and beamed, "While that's a sweet thing to do for a girl, I like you stutter and all. You didn't need to take lessons to improve it."

Quirinus told her, "I did it for me too, now my stutter isn't nearly as bad as it used to be."

Marietta kissed him and grinned. "I bet the Professors here wouldn't even recognise you now."

Quirinus blushed. "Th-They wouldn't."


End file.
